


RWBY vs Raven

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Category: RWBY
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: Team RWBY and Co. Enter a fight with Raven, which forces some truths from our team.Not meant to be taken seriously, just a WHAT IF idea I thought up a while ago.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 67
Collections: Bmblb





	RWBY vs Raven

Yang groaned and tried in vain to raise her head. She had no idea what they were expecting, this was her mother after all, she's feared for a reason.

She didn't see what happened to Oscar after Ozpin took him over, moments after Raven attempted to assassinate the kid. Yang hoped he was safe.

Ruby was fighting alongside Weiss, the two of them fighting off Raven's minions, working in perfect synchronisation.

Blake had stuck next to her, as she tried to talk to her mother, tried to-

Blake.

Yang forced herself to stand, her arm twitching and sparking a little. She scanned the field, her eyes catching Qrow still almost a great battle with his sister, but Blake… where was she?

There's a crash and Qrow is flying backwards, groaning in pain as his aura shatters. Raven is stood opposite him, eyes burning with Spring as she stared at her brother.

"You've grown weak brother, these children have changed you."

Qrow huffed and stood, holding his sword shakily.

"They… they are our kids, Raven. You should at least give them the chance you'll never give me, to escape you."

She smirked and pulled her mask down.

"I tried to escape them, they found me, they followed me, they asked for this,"

The fire burned from under her hollow eyes, and she readied herself for the killing shot.

"It's time they learned what happens when they mess with someone way out of their league."

She shot across the field, as if moving in slow motion, and all Yang could do was stare as she approached her uncle.

No.

"No-!" She screamed despite herself, unaware the voice wasn't just her own.

Ruby appeared in front of her uncle, roses fluttering around the niece and kneeling uncle. Her scythe was on her back, slung over her shoulder, and managed to stop Raven's attack in its tracks.

There's an air of silence as Qrow stares at his niece, fear sinking in.

"Ruby, no-!"

Raven growled and twisted her grip, cutting her sword across Ruby, the small huntress spinning with the movement and leading the bright red weapon up and away from her. She charged then, disappearing into a flurry of petals and shoving Raven back as hard as she could.

The dark haired woman crossed her arms in front of her chest, Ruby landed behind her in a roll, kneeling and turning with her scythe locked and ready at her side.

Raven took a step when a puddle of ice flooded the grass, locking the Maiden in her steps. She glared at her feet, the ice melting away with a look, but not before a thunder bolt struck her back.

She yelped and faced the Heiress, sending a wave of dust in her direction. Weiss leapt up, but would not have made the jump if it weren't for the black ribbon snapping around her wrist and tugging her away.

Raven sheathed her sword and watched as the team of RWBY surrounded her.

"So, this is the fun little weapon Ozpin created, how quaint my own daughter is a part of it."

Yang glared at her, ignoring her shaking hand.

"We don't have to do this, mom. Just leave, we only want the relic."

Raven shook her head, side glancing at her daughter.

"Don't you get it, Yang? I'm much more concerned with what the queen wants than you."

Weiss laughed and took half a step forward, rapier pointed for Raven's heart.

"I thought you didn't care for anyone but yourself, isn't that your whole thing?"

Raven faced the blinding white princess, her sword slowly being pulled out of the sheath.

"... Are you still here?"

Weiss glared, went to comment, when Yang's mother moved once again, faster than anyone.

Well, once again, other than Ruby.

The red girl intercepted the attack, using the sharp side of her scythe to meet Raven head on.

This is when everything went a little blurry for Yang as she joined in the fight, partnering up with her teammates and trying to ignore the tension in her stomach.

Five minutes later the team were exhausted, but all without injury. Raven was breathing a little harshly, lifting up her mask to analyze the team before her.

Maybe they weren't as bad as she'd first thought.

There was a loud heavy thud, and a colossal beowolf stormed into the area. Ruby groaned and looked between the wolf and her team.

"I'll take care of it!"

She ran over, eyes sparking with a silver glow. 

Weiss was watching her with a small grin of pride, when Raven took advantage of the distraction, grabbing the heiress and launching her into a tree across the field, instantly knocking her out.

"Weiss!"

Yang ran for her mother, starting a second attack with her teammate, trying to fight the bitter anger fuelling her.

She's unsure how, but one second Raven was fighting Blake, the next second the faunus was pinned against her mother's front, the edge of her sword running across her neck.

"No! Wait, mom please!"

Raven stared at her daughter, analysing her.

"Why shouldn't I, Yang? Why not?"

"Because you're my mother!"

"So what?"

She tightened her grip.

"Please- she's my- I mean-"

The sword was pressed against her throat, Blake's aura shattered with a weak pulse.

Yang panicked.

"Because I love her!"

There's silence. Raven's grip goes limp and she drops the Faunus, who Yang quickly catches, stepping back with the precious cargo in her arms.

"You… she's your… your team mate. She's your partner!"

Far off, Qrow tries to stand but falls. He's watching his sister, concern for his kids burning through him, only slightly beaten back by the curiosity of his sister's behavior.

Summer..?

There's a pause, and Ruby is between the three, glaring at Raven, who steps back to make room.

"Leave, Raven."

The older woman stares, and Ruby feels uncomfortable. But Raven does not see Ruby, she see's Summer Rose, pleading with her, a look so pure it aches.

Her sword is out and she carves through space, stepping through her portal and vanishing.

Ruby rushes over to Weiss, cradling her close.

Blake stares up at Yang.

"I- I love you-"

Yang kisses her, it's their first kiss.

Qrow is staring at the burn in the ground, the only indication of his sister's appearance.

Summer. Who knew, she must have a spell on us Branwens.

He pushed himself to his feet and stumbled over to his team, his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, it's a chill time my guys, hope you enjoyed it! If not, then, well, sorry? Idk, have a good time my guys!


End file.
